Brad Dourif
Brad Dourif (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975)'' [Billy Bibbit]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slashing his own throat after breaking away from the orderlies. His body is shown lying on the floor afterwards when all the patients come running after hearing the commotion. *''The Eyes of Laura Mars (1978)'' [Tommy Ludlow]: Shot to death by police (having been presumably set up by Tommy Lee Jones) while trying to run. (Thanks to Mac) *''Wise Blood'' (1979) [Hazel Motes]: Dies of exposure on the streets after blinding and mutilating himself. (Thanks to Laura) *''Heaven's Gate (Johnson County Wars)'' (1980) [Mr. Eggleston]: Shot in the head during the battle between the ranchers. (Thanks to Laura) *''Dune (1984)'' [Piter De Vries]: Poisoned by a burst of gas from Jurgen Prochnow's booby-trapped hollow tooth. (Thanks to Wen and Laura) *''Impure Thoughts'' (1985) [Kevin Harrington]: Dies of a heart attack while playing football. (Thanks to Laura) *''Fatal Beauty'' (1987) [Leo Nova]: Shot in the throat sending him fall back onto a car (going through the windscreen in the process) by Whoopi Goldberg. (Thanks to Eric) *''Child's Play (1988)'' [Charles Lee Ray/Chucky]: Mortally wounded in a shoot-out with Chris Sarandon in a toy store; he manages to transfer his soul into a doll before dying. In the end the doll is stopped when Chris Sarandon shoots it in the heart (as he's becoming human). (he only provides the voice of the doll in the following sequels). *''The Exorcist III'' (1990) [The Gemini Killer]: Executed on the electric chair (off-screen) years before the events of the film; his spirit then possesses the recently deceased body of Jason Miller and is killed again when George C. Scott shoots Miller as a mercy kill (Note: Since Kinderman kills both Patient X/Karras & The Gemini Killer, both of them should receive credit for the death. Also, in the director's cut edition, Miller is completely cut and an picture is seen of Douriff as Karras, indicating he was originally both characters before reshoots were done to add Miller as Karras). *''Graveyard Shift'' (1990) [Tucker Cleveland, the Exterminator]: Crushed to death when a stone coffin falls on him in the rats' lair. (Thanks to Laura) *''Hidden Agenda'' (1990) [Paul Sullivan]: Shot to death in a roadside ambush. (Thanks to Susan) *''Child's Play 2 (1990)'' [Chucky]: Head explodes when Christine Elise puts a pressure hose into his mouth in the toy factory. *''Spontaneous Combustion'' (1990) [Sam]: Burned to death when he siphons off the fire from Cynthia Bain to save her. (Thanks to Matt) *''Murder Blues (Dead Certain)'' (1991) [John Barnes]: Commits suicide by hanging himself in his cell. (Thanks to Laura) *''Body Parts'' (1991) [Remo Lacey]: Thrown out of a window after having his arm torn off by a resurrected John Walsh. (Thanks to Jim and Laura) *''Child's Play 3 (1991)'' [Chucky]: Shredded to pieces by a fan when he falls in a funfair haunted-house ride. (this time he was sewn back and resurrected with voodoo by Jennifer Tilly in the next sequel). *''Critters 4'' (1992) [Al Bert]: Shot with a ray-gun by an alien. (Thanks to Laura) *''Trauma'' (1993) [Dr. Lloyd]: Decapitated with a wire-garrote device by Piper Laurie (with his severed head then falling down an elevator shaft). (Thanks to Laura) *''Death Machine'' (Video, 1994) [Jack Dante]: Killed off-screen by his invention. (Thanks to Laura) *''Phoenix'' (Video, 1995) [Reiger]: Accidentally shot Betsy Soo when the robotic Stephen Nichols shoves Dourif into Betsy's line of fire *''Alien: Resurrection (1997)'' [Dr. Gediman]: Captured and turned into a 'cocoon,' then gets his head bitten off by a baby alien after it hatches. *''Bride of Chucky (1998)'' [Chucky]: Shot repeatedly by Katherine Heigl (hitting his heart) in a graveyard. *''Cypress Edge'' (1999) [Colin McCammon]: Impaled by a piece of driftwood. (Thanks to Laura) *''Prophecy 3: The Ascent (God's Army III)'' (2000) [Zealot]: Commits suicide by slitting his wrists, or is killed by a Vincent Spano. (Thanks to Laura) *''Shadow Hours'' (2000) [Roland Montague]: Punched to death by Peter Weller in a gas station while Balthazar Getty loock on. *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)'' [Gríma Wormtongue]: Shot with an arrow by Orlando Bloom, after Brad stabs Christopher Lee. (This scene was not included in the original theatrical release, but is present in the Special Edition DVD.) (Thanks to SpecialKid and Lianne) *''Seed of Chucky (2004)'' [Chucky]: Decapitated after being dismembered with an axe by his son doll (voiced by Billy Boyd). *''The Hazing (Dead Scared)'' (2004) [Professor Kapps]: Shot repeatedly by Robert Donovan in the hospital, after Brad awakes from his coma and kills the nurses. This allows Brad's spirit to possess Tiffany Shepis, but his spirit is eventually sucked into a portal to Hell. *''Priest (2011)'' [Salesman]: Bitten on the throat by Karl Urban, he later comes back as a vampire familiar. *''Curse of Chucky (2013)'' [Chucky]: Providing the voice of a doll is shot in the face by Alex Vincent with a rifle during the ending credits of the film. The film cuts away to black as the shot is heard. Television Deaths *''Guyana Tragedy: The Story of Jim Jones (The Mad Messiah)'' (1980 TV) [David Langtree]: Commits suicide by drinking poisoned Kool-Aid during the cult's mass suicide. (I haven't seen this movie myself, but I'm familiar with the historic event.) (Thanks to Robert) *''Tales from the Crypt: People Who Live in Brass Hearses (1993)'' [Virgil DeLuca]: Hanged (off-screen) from the curtains by Michael Lerner; his body is shown afterwards when Michael reveals the body to Brad's brother (Bill Paxton). (Thanks to Jesse) *''The X-Files: Beyond the Sea (1993)'' [Luther Lee Boggs]: Executed by the gas chamber. (Thanks to Laura) *''Babylon 5: Passing Through Gethsemane (1995)'' [Brother Edward]: Tortured and crucified by Robert Keith and the relatives of all his victims, he dies shortly after Bruce Boxleitner, Jerry Doyle, and Louis Turenne find him (with Louis then giving Brad the last rites). *''Star Trek: Voyager: Basics Part 2 (1996)'' [Lon Suder]: Shot in the back by a mortally-wounded Kazon as Brad tries to reach the ship's control panel. His body is later seen in sickbay as Tim Russ bids him farewell. (Thanks to Jim) *''Miami Magma'' (2011 TV) [Jacob Capilla]: Plot summaries indicate he dies but I don't know what from since I haven't seen the movie. *''Once Upon a Time: Desperate Souls (2012)'' [Old Beggar/Zoso/Dark One]: Stabbed to death by Robert Carlyle, with his identity revealed when he changes back into his beggar form, he dies after cursing Robert. *''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: End of the Beginning (2014)'' [Thomas Nash]: Shot in the chest by Brett Dalton. Video Game Deaths *''Run Like Hell'' (2002) [Fred]: Dismembered by an alien creature; his body is later assimilated by the aliens and destroyed by Lance Henriksen. *''Gun'' (2005) [Reverend Josiah Reed]: Shot in the mouth by Thomas Jane after Thomas first shoots Brad off his horse and then in the leg. Noteworthy Connections *Father of Fiona Dourif Gallery Gríma's death.png|Brad Dourif's death in the extended edition of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Brad Dourif One Flew Cuckoo Nest.PNG|Brad Dourif in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest Thomas Nash Death.png|Brad Dourif (with Brett Dalton) in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: End of the Beginning Alien403.jpg|Brad Dourif in Alien: Resurrection 108DarkOnesDeath.png|Brad Dourif in Once Upon a Time Separate Souls Chucky's death.jpg|Brad Dourif's second death in Child's Play Chucky's death Child's Play 2.jpg|Brad Dourif's death in Child's Play 2 Chucky's death Child's Play 3.jpeg|Brad Dourif's death in Child's Play 3 Chucky's death Bride of Chucky.jpg|Brad Dourif's death in Bride of Chucky dead_chucky_by_chlfd-d4hnzbm.jpg|Brad Dourif’s death in Seed of Chucky Chucky's death Curse of Chucky.jpg|Brad Dourif's death in Curse of Chucky Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1950 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by coma Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman films Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:People who died in Chucky Films Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in Dario Argento Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Drama Stars